King Kai's Test: The Sequel
by Wisteria22
Summary: Hoorah! The sequel to King Kai's Test is finally here! Join Yamcha and possibly others as they relive the most life scarring experience they ever had! R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the teaser, and as promised, here is the first chapter of the sequel! Also, for those of you who are not familiar with Greek Mythology, Phobos and Deimos are the two immortal sons of Ares, god of war. Their names mean Fear and Terror, that's were Phobia comes from… It should make the chapter understandable.

**Ren Rika**: I have a letter here for you from Chibi Trunks "Dear Ren Rika, I am NOT cute! Can something 'cute' turn super saiyan at age eight…huh? Well can it? P.S. If you could distract my dad this weekend, it would be great….." I have another letter from Goten "Gee, I can't believe nii-chan was cute! He's pretty cool but he bathes…yuck…I hate baths….and carrots….I don't like vegetables, so I was freaking out when I learned about Planet Vegetable….do you like vegetables?"

**DBZTomboy**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! RUN! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

**Gothic-Romantic99**: Thanks, my updates may not be as frequent because I've been writing some original short stories. Sorry for the wait *hands a Chibi Gohan doll*, have a plush doll.

Disclaimer: I do not own…..wait….what don't I own…..I forgot…..hope it wasn't important…..Look! A squirrel!

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DEMONIC CHIBI'S OF PHOBOS AND DEIMOS**

Yamcha the Bandit was hanging out at his bachelor pad, in the past it had words he used to describe himself. Ever since King Kai laughed at him, he payed several middle school students $10,000 each in exchange for coming up with new words with the same meanings.

Chaste, Responsible, Intelligent, Gallant, Courteous, Courageous, Sincere, Genuine….

Rachel, Emily, and Carlos were three happy kids. Last Yamcha had heard of them, they were on a cruise to the Caribbean. They could be swimming on dolphins, flying on zip lines, or trying to get the sun to set; it didn't matter as long as Yamcha had his words. His new words decorated the walls; Yamcha had painted them a sparkly yellow to perk him up. He hadn't been the same since Bulma left him; poor, poor Yamcha.

He had hung baseballs, medals, awards, and bats but they didn't compare to what he _didn't_ hang. Yamcha ran over to what looked like an ordinary fridge full of canned vegetables. Oh yes, Yamcha had _purposely_ stored his fridge with nothing but vegetables since he heard from Goten that Vegeta came from planet Vegetable. Now whenever Yamcha ate, he imagined himself eating the Saiyans; what a satisfactory breakfast that was for the Desert Bandit.

If you looked to the right of the fridge, and then up some, no that's too far up, too low, there you go! If you pressed your nose to it then a scanner would pop up and make sure you weren't Launch; then it would slide the fridge up, revealing the secret entrance to the Yamcha Cave.

Yamcha had bought the cave off of the producers of Batman….or was it Robin…..Spiderman….. Anyways, Yamcha's cave was equipped to withstand the strongest of super villains. Yamcha figured that if any cave would be Vegeta proof, this would be the Cave.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

Yamcha dashed over to the nearest oak cupboard and opened up. Instead of his photo shopped pictures of him and Bulma getting married, having Trunks, and tons of other mushy goodness; there was a single note.

_Yamcha,_

_ If you ever want to see your precious pictures again, you have two options._

_Do nothing and let these pictures fall into Vegeta's hands_

_Meet us in the middle of the woods; the one near the nuclear testing plant_

_Phobos and Deimos_

The desert bandit nearly wet his pants when he read that some freaks named Phobos and Deimos had stolen his pictures; he really DID wet his pants when he found out that they planned to give them to Vegeta. Rushing out the door of his cave, he ran into the closet.

After all, you can't go meet your blackmailers without clean pants.

************************************One Hour Later************************************

"Phobos? Deimos?" Yamcha called in the middle of the forest.

Using his not so keen human ears, Yamcha was able to hear some hushed whispering.

"I thought _I _was Deimos!" a young voice said

"No! You're Phobos! I'm Deimos!" a slightly older voice protested.

"Ok Trunks!" the first voice said

"Gee, Goten. You just blew our cover!" Trunks said

"Sorry Trunks," Goten apologized.

Yamcha waded through the thicket until he saw the two chibi's with a vanilla envelope in their hands.

"Hey Kids, can I have my picture back?" Yamcha asked nervously, knowing all too well that they could beat him up with their eyes closed. Vegeta did remember to remind him of that fact every day; he might even say it when and if Yamcha got married.

"We might give them back to you if you do something," Trunks offered with a devilish smirk on his face, his father would be so proud.

"So, what do I have to do?" Yamcha asked the Demonic Chibi's.

Smirking at each other, Trunks and Goten recalled the horror story Tien had told the adults when they thought the Chibi's weren't around. How wrong they were, the Chibi's were _always_ listening; especially when you least expect it. They had memorized each description word for word, there was no way they could mess this up. It just wasn't possible.

Trunks jerked his head and Goten ran like Trunks was his prince, in this case Trunks really _was_ Goten's prince. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was that the job was done. It had taken them forever to design and build it per Tien's instructions, and they wouldn't let it go to waste.

Goten returned carrying a spherical object with ease between his pinky finger and thumb. When Yamcha saw the object, he knew exactly what it was. You couldn't forget the very thing that knocked you unconscious, by a_ccident_ too.

The Wheel was back.

And Yamcha had wet his pants, again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **All right, now I will post the next chapter when I get 7 reviews**! If I get 10 reviews, **the tenth reviewer will be written into the story**! Ka peesh? Now, this time the chapter title comes from the popular film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, FYI I do not own 'Ni' and any other terms from that movie.

**DBZTomboy**: That's Yamcha for you! What till Vegeta finds out *snickers*

**Blueflower2**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm exited you like it so much!

**Ren Rika**: I have another letter for you! Trunks said "Thanks for doing that, Dad would've been ballistic if he saw what I did…." Goten said "How can you like Vegetables? Did they brainwash you? AHHHH! THEY'RE GONNA BRAINWASH ME!" I also wanted to give you the limited edition King Kai plush doll for being an awesome reviewer! *hands doll* It laughs when you tell it bad jokes!

**SaiyanluvG-V**: I double checked with Bulma and it does equal -4. I think I'm one of the few people who have never seen GT, but from what I hear about it, it sounds like a nightmare! I personally think that Trunks would never stop training; I mean he IS Vegeta's son. This is random but your review made me think of it raining Mirai Trunks'….maybe I'll make that into a one-shot…..

Disclaimer: I do not own….I…..do….not…..I do not…own…..own not…AGH! Let's get on with the story!

**CHAPTER TWO: THE CHIBI'S WHO SAY…..NI!**

It was no secret to Goten and Chibi Trunks that Yamcha had wet himself, thanks to their superior saiyan senses. While Vegeta had trained Trunks to not dwell on bad stenches in battle, Gohan had neglected to teach Goten that skill. So the young black haired Chibi fell to the ground, clutching his nose in agony. Not knowing who he was more disgusted with, Trunks spun The Wheel and threw a beanie baby at it. The beanie baby bounced off of The Wheel; did four cartwheels in the air….

…and flew right into Yamcha's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Chibi Trunks shook his head at the fallen warriors. While Goten's cause was understandable, it was still pathetic. But nothing could be as pathetic as Yamcha being knocked out by a Beanie Baby; a pink one at that. Trunks reached into his back pocket and took out a plain white capsule. He clicked the top and tossed it into the nearest open space, inhaling the smoke he discovered that it was one of the new scented capsules. It smelled like Root beer.

Ah, root beer. Just like the kind his dad would throw at him during their birthday training sessions. The same root beer that was supposed to be served at a Capsule Corporation Banquet; his mom had blown a gasket when she found out. Pushing his idle thoughts away, Trunks grabbed the huge black bag that appeared from the smoke. He easily placed Yamcha's unconscious body inside, and then contemplated what to do with Goten. Should he leave him and face the wrath of Chi Chi for mistreating her son or should he put Goten in the bag with Yamcha?

Chibi Trunks smirked and put Goten in the bag with Yamcha since it would be punishment enough to wake up with a _soiled_ desert bandit. Trunks swung the bag over his shoulder and skipped away from the clearing.

This Chibi was on a mission, and I guarantee you he isn't selling cookies.

********************************A location Unknown************************************

"You need my expertise?" A hooded figure asked, inhaling her cigarette.

The much shorter hooded figure somehow made an eager nod look dignified; Only Dende knew how he did it….

…..and he's studying for his Geometry test.

The taller hooded figure tilted her head as if amused with the other person's proposition.

"Why should I?" The taller figure rasped.

The smaller figure suddenly seemed sinister, "I know ways to make people talk," it bragged.

The taller figure shook her head, "I'd like to see you try. Did you figure who I am, boy?"

"Of course not, Irene," The smaller figure answered, "This is your last warning, use it wisely,"

Irene laughed at this, "Do it then,"

The smaller figure deeply inhaled like it was using an inhaler and uttered the single word that Goku feared even more than needles and the dark combined. The very word that inspired Canada; the only word that could bench press more than Chuck Norris and live to tell the tale. The single word that would drive you insane upon hearing; the single word that won the American Revolution….

"NI!" the figure shouted.

*******************************The Local Mental Ward**********************************

A small little boy with brown hair walked up to the counter. He smiled sweetly with his sky blue eyes at the big African American lady in white. No one could resist eyes of the caliber of cuteness; not even Frieza and King Cold would be able to resist that level of adorability! The normally cold hearted secretary smiled for the first time since she was ten at the young boy, she looked 40 years younger already!

"How can I help you, sweetie?" The secretary asked the little boy.

"I'm here to visit my Auntie Launch," he replied sincerely.

"Did you say Launch, honey?" She asked, appalled at why anyone would want to visit the freakiest of the freaks.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy replied eagerly.

The secretary paused but one look into those precious blue eyes stopped her in her tracks, "Of Course you can, sweetie. Your Aunt Launch is on the top floor in room 190; you can't miss it."

The little boy nodded in understanding and raced off to the stairs instead of the elevator like the secretary had expected. Then he hovered a few feet in the air and literally flew up the stairs; the secretary just blinked.

"Maybe I need to see a doctor," She murmured to herself before returning back to whatever secretaries in mental hospital's do.

*****************************Some place in the middle of nowhere*************************

"SHENRONG; ARISE AND GRANT MY WISHES!" A small cloak wearing figure shouted, extending his pale arms over the seven wish granting orbs.

Out of the orange…..orbs came the head of the dragon Shenrong. After waiting about half an hour for the rest of Shenrong to come out, the robbed figure came to the conclusion that the eternal dragon was stuck. Rolling up his long drooping sleeves; the small figure pulled on the tops of Shenrong's ears.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Shenrong bellowed as he was pulled the rest of the way out of the Dragonballs.

When the dragon was pulled the rest of the way out of his prison, he was not a very happy camper. First, he was woken from his slumber without a 'Good morning' or an appointment! Second, he was watching the season finale of _House of Anubis_ and wasn't happy with the outcome. Third, he get's pulled out without any pain medication! Humans these days…..

"Oy! Shenrong!" The figure cried

"WHAT! I'M NOT IN A VERY GOOD MOOD!" Shenrong snapped.

The figure tilted his head to the side in confusion; he must have thought that Shenrong liked being called on every year. Honestly, what do they teach kids today in schools? Math? How is that useful when summoning an eternal dragon?

"Why?" the figure asked.

"I'D PREFER TO BE ADRESSED AS 'YOUR GREATNESS'" Shenrong said snobbishly.

The figure sighed, no one told him that the eternal dragon was a stuck up brat. Sure, they had said _he_ was a brat several times; but no one told him Shenrong was one.

"Why, your greatness?" the figure asked once more.

"MY HEAD IS KILLING ME! YOU TRY BEING PULLED OUT OF MAGIC BALLS BY SOME BRAT WHO JUST WANTS TO WISH FOR CHOCOLATE AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Shenrong complained.

"Oh," the figure reached into his cloak pocket and tossed something to Shenrong, "It's pain reliever,"

The dragon was touched by the kindness of this stranger; completely forgetting that he was the reason he was upset in the first place. Shenrong swallowed the pill and immediately felt better; he felt so good that he could grant 100 wishes! Of course, he would never tell them that he really _didn't_ have a limit. He just had to reach his dragon quota for each summoning and collect his checks in the mail.

"THANK YOU, SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW," Shenrong ordered

"I wish…"

Advertisement: I usually don't advertise other people's fanfiction….But since I don't update on a schedule, I'll advertise whatever I'm reading. Though, I'm not very good at summarizing other people's stories…but I'll try

Survival of the Lamest by ShadowMajin: A very funny story where Gohan is teaching a survival camp for OSH but wait there's more….Sharpner can think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still going to write in the tenth reviewer, even if they get to be in the next chapter. I'll only post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews.**

**Ren Rika**: I have yet another letter for you! Trunks said: Thanks for the blackmailing material; I'm going to need it *evil grin*. Goten said: Mr. Quakers! I'm going to love you, clean you, and play with you, and….FEED YOU! Ren Rika, are you gonna be my new sib-ling? *Cute smile* Will ya?

**Anonymous: **What's with all the Yamcha bashing? It's called humor. I know that Yamcha is strong, but in this story he is portrayed as the weakling. Him being stuck on Bulma adds flavor to the story, and I do think Vegeta would kill anyone who ogled Bulma regardless of what terms they are on.

**SaiyanluvG-V**: Sure, I'd enjoy that. I've only seen the Vegeta Shaves thing when I was bored and browsing on YouTube. And Mirai, you are insanely hot but I gave you to her. I'm not going to take you back, besides already have my own Mirai Trunks clone!

Disclaimer: *cries* I lost the trial. I'm going to jail! But, I leave to you my last words; I do not own DBZ!

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CHIBIS ARE COMING! THE CHIBIS ARE COMING!**

The little boy grabbed his brown hair in what seemed frustration and then literally pulled his hair out. The brown wig desperately clung to his skull with all of its might, but alas its efforts were in vain. Using his super human strength, the little boy finally succeeded in ripping the wig off of his head. Purple hair, sky blue eyes, and a smirk disturbingly like Vegeta's; there was only was person this could be.

It was Chibi Trunks.

Hearing a noise only he could hear, which is never a good sign, Trunks lowered into his fighting stance. Disregarding his ability to sense and pinpoint ki, Trunks scanned the surrounding area for the culprit. He could name a dozen of people who weren't exactly….happy with him at the moment, which kept the young half saiyan on his toes. Trunks then mentally pulled out his 'list' of suspects;

_PEOPLE WHO WANT REVENGE ON TRUNKS (THAT AREN'T IN THE BAG)_

_Dad (Vegeta): Painted the Gravity Room Pink and stole all his clothes besides the Badman Shirt_

_Mom (Bulma): Took the time machine on a joy ride to visit Mirai Trunks….and beat up Frieza_

_Gohan: Blackmailed him with photos of his bad hair cut_

_Mr. Popo: Wrecked the lookout, Got Dende hooked on Pokémon; causing Dende to neglect his duties._

_Chi Chi: Existing, Breathing, Living, _

_Piccolo: Wrecked the lookout, Got Dende hooked on Pokémon; causing Dende to neglect his duties. Thought he was Cell when on a sugar high…._

It was probably Mr. Popo; if he wasn't watering plants or singing, then he was spying on earth with Dende. They were the two biggest 'peeping toms' and people loved them for it! Full humans are weird, Trunks thought. Even weirder than Master Roshi on a sugar high, and most people thought that was impossible. That's why Trunks is very thankful that he is half saiyan, otherwise…

He didn't like to think about that.

Out of the brush, came a tall silhouette. It carried itself like it was marching off into battle or a stick was tied to its back. The person wore a purple gee with blue wristbands, a white cape, and a white turban. With the green skin, no one could identify the person as anything other than a Namekian.

It was Piccolo. No, not the instrument the Piccolo; it was Piccolo the Namekian. No! Namekian is not a music store! Yes, I did check! Who are you anyways? The voice inside of my head? I have sixteen of those already, you're old news. Aww, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! What was that? Get on with the story? What story….oh yeah, that story.

Cape wiping in the wind that seemed to follow him wherever he went, Piccolo walked straight up to the de- I mean Chibi named Trunks. Without even needing to speak, Trunks knew exactly what he wanted. Or so he thought,

"I won't have the dolls till next week," Trunks said.

Piccolo's eyes bugged out of his head, grew legs, and ran away from the clearing. Smart eyes; it was scared of Chibi Trunks. Most people would end up being blind if their eyes did that, but Piccolo was no ordinary person. Piccolo shrugged and put his hand on his forehead; two little white balls could be seen growing larger and larger until they looked exactly like Piccolo's old eyeballs.

"You know, the three cabbage patch dolls," Trunks elaborated.

"I'm not here to talk about stupid dolls!" Piccolo raged, his skin turning blue in rage.

Why was his skin turning blue, you ask? Simple; Purple is overrated. If only the other millions of people who wrote Piccolo rage scenes would know that, it would make life so much easier. But if they did, I would make him turn yellow. But now was not the time to talk about colors; it was time for Chibi Trunks to speak.

Trunks began to protest, "But you said if I got you some you'd pay me-"

"I told you to forget about the BEEP BEEP BEEP dolls!" Piccolo yelled, "Hey why can't I BEEP swear?"

"My mom used the Dragonballs a while ago to censor people's words around me until I'm eighteen years old; she doesn't want me to learn how to swear," Trunks explained, "I don't know why though; it's just Japanese,"

Piccolo nodded in understanding, the chibi's were a nightmare without knowing how to swear; Imagine what they would be like when they _did_ know how too. Goten might be all right but Trunks is Vegeta's son. He'll probably be swearing in all sorts of languages….

Even Namekian….

"Speaking of the Dragonballs," Piccolo started, "Why did you summon Shenrong?"

Trunks looked at his feat in shame; he had been caught. Chibi Trunks had tried to be careful, he even demanded that the author of this story obscure who he was….Wait….did he just say Author? His dad must have hit him too hard in their last training session or something…..Yeah, that's it. Anyways, he had worn cloaks, wigs, and met in dark alleys all to avoid being caught. All of his hard work was about to go down the drain.

Chibi Trunks sighed, "I was hungry so I wished for some cookies," he admitted.

Piccolo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head this time but the Namekian stopped them just in time. He didn't want to have to regenerate them again and again and again and again…..

"You gathered all seven Dragonballs so you could wish for cookies!" Piccolo shouted, "Your mother is the richest woman on the planet! You could just buy some cookies! The guardian of earth is your babysitter!"

"Only week nights," Chibi Trunks muttered, his cheeks making it clear that he was embarrassed.

You would think that his stupidity would be the reason he was embarrassed, right? Wrong! He was embarrassed that Dende had to baby sit him while he clearly wasn't a baby! He was an eight year old Chibi; his father was Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. And his mother thought he couldn't be left alone without blowing up the house….

Maybe she was right….He _did_ like blowing things up.

"Fine," Piccolo said, "But you are going to tell me what your latest prank is,"

"How'd you find out?" Trunks asked, clearly forgetting that Piccolo had seen him summon the Dragon and could have seen his 'errands'.

"You are always up to something, kid," Piccolo answered with a slight smirk.

Trunks grinned up at Piccolo, sensing that he just wanted to know how to avoid being one of the victims. Chibi Trunks was fine with that; Piccolo amused what a lot more fun than Piccolo Angry.

If only he realized that about certain other people… People with dark black hair that stands up in a flame, people who only care about beating certain other people….. I'll pay you five dollars if you find any people like that…..

"Remember the last reunion?" Trunks asked.

"Yes…." Piccolo responded uncertainly, not knowing where Trunks was going with this.

"Well, Goten and I overheard Tien telling a certain story," Trunks said.

Piccolo's eyes widened, he recalled that story perfectly; it was creepy how good his memory was some times. Or did everyone else just have terrible memory? The world may never know…..

"What story?" Piccolo asked, hoping it wasn't the one he was thinking of.

And if it was; long since healed wounds were about to be ripped open,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed…..and all who didn't…If you still need something to read after this, go read The Real DBZ by….do I really need to tell you? I do? Ok, I wrote it.**

**Ren Rika**: I bet you can't guess what I have for you! It's a letter *reviewer's sweat drop* Trunks said: I've been trying for a while; he still hasn't completely grasped why we prank people. But I won't give up because I'm saiyan! Goten said: Yay! Is your head frying pan proof? I hope it is…..

Disclaimer: I do not own; nor would I want too. What sick person let's little girls (Bra) dress like that? Exactly.

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE CHIBI'S STRIKE BACK**

"Are you sure this is going to work, kid?" Piccolo asked as he moved the last item into place.

"Of course I'm sure!" Trunks snapped.

Trunks was not very happy; it had seemed like whatever could go wrong, went wrong. First, Mrs. Hatechildren was a no show and he had to get Chaotzu all by himself! Then, Launch went blonde and forgot all about her mission and went off to fight crime. How clichéd is that? In Trunks opinion, there were already enough people fighting crime. So what if they had barely any ki? That wasn't his problem!

"Mmmph Mhhmmm!" Chaotzu tried to say, alas, the duck tape stopped him in his tracks.

"You won't get away with this!" Tien yelled, "Never!"

Chibi Trunks was surprised that Tien had managed to get the duck tape off of his mouth. Even he had to go Super Saiyan to get it off every now and then; he'd have to ask Tien his secret later. Right now he had to finish his master prank; the very prank that would make his father so proud he might take him to the park!

"Shut Up!" Trunks yelled at Tien, "I don't have any patience for you, Three Eyes!"

Trunks inspected the area; everything seemed to be exactly as he wanted it to be. Nodding at Piccolo, they let Goten and Yamcha out of the sack, and freed Tien and Chaotzu from their bonds.

"You're letting us go, just like that?" Chaotzu asked in his small girly voice.

"If you can find your way out," Trunks said with a grin, as he, Piccolo, and Goten flew off, "Have Fun!"

Yamcha watched Piccolo and Trunks fly away before turning to face his two companions. But something was wrong with them. Something very peculiar, it was like they saw Frieza tap dancing on Broadway. Or Ginyu running for President of the United States; or maybe they saw a giant Spirit bomb, waiting to crush them.

How wrong he was.

All around them, never leaving a single spot for escape, was the thing they feared the most. The thing that gave them nightmares and had them seeing a therapist three times a week; it was the thing that Yamcha blamed his break up with Bulma for.

There, in all its glory, stood hundreds or maybe thousands of perfect copies of The Wheel. They each had the same sickening pink handle, the same crude drawings that haunted them even during the day. Yamcha fell to the ground and began to moan in unison with Chaotzu's sobs.

Their dreams were right; they were never safe from The Wheel. No matter how hard they ran or how far away they were. It was always right behind them; in this case, all around them. They were helpless to the evil, fluffy power of The Wheel.

"How?" Yamcha moaned, "What have we done to deserve this?"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Tien wailed, curling into a ball as he rocked himself back and forth.

That's when something caught Yamcha's eye; something shinny, something beautiful. His first guess was that maybe one of his pictures of Bulma had found its way into this Gauntlet of Evil; Only Dende knew how much he needed it right about now. So he began to army crawl his way forward, shocking Tien temporarily out of his sobs.

"Don't do it Yamcha! It's too dangerous!" He warned, like they were in the middle of a war.

Yamcha turned and smiled at his friend, "I know. If I don't make it, I want you tell Puar something for me,"

"I'll risk my life if I have too," Tien solemnly promised.

"Good, Tell her this," Yamcha said, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and yet today is Present. That's why I don't believe in Santa Clause,"

"That's deep, man," Tien commented, "I'll make sure I'll tell her,"

So the brave desert bandit continued his army crawl towards the center of the circle of The Wheels. When he reached the middle, an odd mist kicked up near his feat. Looking into the middle; he saw the one and only….

King Kai.

"YAMCHA THE BANDIT! TO LEAVE THIS PLACE, YOU MUST DO THE HARDEST OF ALL TASKS!" King Kai boomed.

Yamcha was scared witless, completely forgetting that he knew what this task would be, "I'll do anything!" he promised.

"YOU MUST TELL ME A FUNNY JOKE, LET IT BE WITTY, AND TICKLE MY DEAD FUNNY BONE!" King Kai ordered.

"Oh yes, your greatness! It will be the funniest joke you have ever seen!" Yamcha whimpered.

"THEN AMUSE ME, PUNY DESERT BANDIT!" King Kai bellowed, oddly enough only Yamcha seemed to hear his voice.

Yamcha racked his brain for the best joke he knew; sadly, only one thing happened.

He wet his Pants…again.

****************************Three Days Later****************************************

"Trunks," Goten called as he scrubbed the top of Capsule Corporation with a toothbrush.

"Yeah, Goten?" Trunks responded as he repainted the GR with an eye shadow brush, one brush stroke at a time.

Trunks was still pretty mad. If only Yamcha's wet pants didn't have such a distinctive smell, then his mother would not have found out what was going on. When she got there, the first thing she did was look for him and Goten. They didn't even get a trial! It was like they were the colonists, and the adults were the British!

Trunks considered making a Declaration of Independence to show the Adults they couldn't boss the chibi's around. They would have to get Maron to cooperate so it wasn't laughed off as a joke; now what would they call their new country… The United States of Trunks or maybe the UST…..He'd figure it out later…

"We are never and I mean NEVER doing that again!" Goten demanded as his face turned cherry red from rage.

Trunks shook his head and returned to his thoughts. The UST sounded pretty good to him; he'd have to ask Goten after Goten forgot all about this punishment.

**THE END**

…..or is it?


End file.
